Shattered Realms
by Foxwolf
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the barrier between the worlds of RPG was broken? Enter the rip in time... Enter the shattered reality... (This is a cross-over of FF7, FF8, FF9, Chrono Cross, and more...) I'm BEGGING for some feedback here...
1. The Forest

Shattered Realms   
  
Why have you deserted me Jenova? A group of fresh maple leaves were swept up and cradled in the air by a frigid breeze. It was cold. Unusually cold for an autumn night. The inhabitants of the forest shivered in their dwellings, disinclined to go about their nightly routines. The sky was devoid of owls which often hunted at this time and the foliage below was scarce of woodland critters. Even the stars seemed disturbed by an unknown bearing and slowly flickered out. Only the moon shone with it's wondrous luminescence. Have you lost faith in me?  
  
If not for the intense moonlight, the source of the disruption would be obvious. Standing there, in between the trees, like some kind of terrible ghost, was a semitransparent man sitting against a colossal oak tree. He had very long straight hair which was the color of the moonlight and looked like liquid steel. He was draped in what seemed like a blanket of darkness which was really an elegant traveling cloak. Very tall and slender yet his build was as if carved from solid stone. Despite all this, his most distinguishing feature were his pale blue eyes which shone like icy water, just visible underneath his silver hair.  
  
The pallid man lifted himself from the ground and abandoning the midnight shadows revealed a very long thin sword protruding from a black sheath on his back. He stared into the night lost in thought... How long has it been? Two years? It seemed like eternity. He had no way of knowing for he had lost track of time a long time ago. I have not lost faith in you. I will soon return. I. Sephiroth. He remembered that dreadful night as vividly as if it were yesterday. The night he was defeated. Conquered. Something he didn't think was possible until it was upon him. Cloud. He had underestimated the boy. But it would not happen again. He would make sure of that.  
  
It was because of Cloud that he was forced to flee into this nameless forest. Sephiroth was believed to be dead. But it takes more than Omnislash to destroy him. He smiled grimly. But look at me now. A broken man. Hovering an inch between life and death. Ever since his vanquishment he had been forced to persist in these hell-forsaken woods, having to live off creatures which sought sanctuary there. He absorbed them and their power. Although very feeble, they kept him alive, a dim ghostly figure. Ever so often an unwary human would wander into his domain and would meat a similar fate as the other life-forms which crossed Sephiroth. They gave him more power than the pathetic creatures.   
  
Sometimes they even possessed materia. So far he didn't have much luck; he had only managed to get the primitive fire, ice, and lightning materia but it was surely better than nothing. The glowing substance reminded him of what he used to be. At the peak of his power his mere radiation made the bravest fighter wither and fall to his knees begging for mercy. Not Cloud though... He quickly strained the bitter thought from his demented mind. Sephiroth had forgotten many things while isolated from humanity. Humanity? Am I even human? I don't remember... But there was one thing that he could never forget. It kept him alive inside and reminded him of it every time he gazed into the glow of his materia.  
  
The thrill of a battle. Of a kill. Yes, I remember... Sephiroth unsheathed his sword. His mind was made up. Once he could grasp and harness that power again he would strike. He would kill Cloud. Once he was out of the way he would begin to seek Jenova. She would take him to the Promised Land. And then... Absolute power... He thought with satisfaction.  
  



	2. The Dot

The crystal-like water risked an occasional gentle lick against the golden sands of Opassa Beach. Sprawled on the shore, lay a single boy, enjoying the tranquil breeze and the serene waves which lapped at his bare feet. Judging by his young features, he look barely fifteen. Carefree and innocent. Not a care in the world. But beneath the fringe of his rich blue hair were eyes of the most unfathomed blue. He hardly squinted as the intense rays of sunlight shone on his solemn face. Gazing into his eyes was like staring into a whirlpool, which threatened to swallow your conscience at any moment.  
  
But they displayed great knowledge and understanding more than anything, and weren't as intimidating as one would imagine. And now he lay there without a care in the world, absentmindedly gripping the sea swallow, his trusty weapon. The sea swallow was a bronze stick with dual blades, one on each end. A very formidable weapon. It had probably taken more lives than there were grains of sand on Opassa Beach. This was because Serge wasn't like any other boy; One year ago, while on this very beach, he had accidently triggered a warp in time which channeled him into Another World. A world which was very much like his except it depicted events which would have happened in his Home World if other choices had been made.   
  
Because of this, when Serge travelled to the other world he found his grave atop Cape Howl. In this world he had drowned on Opassa Beach a year before. From that point on, the young boy had to grow up very fast; Many astonishing events took place while he was stranded and had to take on many evils. The fear and pain he had gone through was indescribable. But despite his troubles he had also came across many friends. Now, he thought about Kid, wondering where she was at the moment... Whether she was okay... How she was doing without him... Whether she had given him any thought since they had parted... But behind this mask of worry was another feeling which burned inside him, ever since he had returned safely to his own world.  
  
Especially now that he was safe; it was desire. Curiosity. Now that he was safely home, he wondered... What if there are other worlds out there? Serge dug his hands into the sand and lifted himself up into a crouch. Suddenly his hand strayed into his pocket and recovered a beautiful bracelet of Komodo Scales. No, he thought as he stared at the piece of jewelry, gleaming with sunlight. No, he had Leena. She was still with him, in Arni Village... And she's worth more than the whole world to me... And with that thought, Serge heaved himself up and shook sand from his clothes. His mind was made up. He wasn't going to let some silly fantasy get in the way of his relationship.   
  
He began to walk back to his village when he felt a slight tingle within his chest. A feeling. A presence. Serge slowly turned around but saw nothing. And yet... a dot. A mere dot in sky, level with the shoreline. Nothing of interest... Yet it shouldn't be there... The boy stopped at once and stared at it. Nothing. As if some tiny little dot in the landscape of a famous painting, hardly noticeable, but definitely there. Eternity seemed to go by, yet Serge continued to painfully stare at the insignificant speck of black. Thought's began to surface in his mind. This is stupid... I'm wasting time... My eyes are beginning to water... All of a sudden, the little speck began to expand. Strangely, not in existence, but in Serge's mind.  
  
It simply swallowed him whole, and before he managed to realize he had made a mistake he was spinning out of control. Unable to comprehend what was happening he faltered and his body went limp and his mind went black. After endless minutes his eyes snapped open. As if everything within him had flipped over and all was in place again. He remembered the dot... Next he realized he was face-down on the ground. Every muscle in his body ached as he pulled himself onto his feet. Serge had no clue as to what had happened but he knew that he had spent too much time on the beach. He had errands he had to get to. It was only then that he realized that he was no longer on Opassa Beach. And his bare feet were no longer standing on warm sand but on cold grass... 


	3. Fall of the Lion

Squall Lionheart awoke the next morning in a befuddled daze. The dark haired boy sat upright and took in his unacquainted surroundings: He was in the center of a mighty forest of which the likes he had never seen; Squall could make out tiny patches above him which he assumed were the sky because the trees were so thick. As he stared all around him he noticed he was entirely alone. No animals. No birds. Nothing. Squall strained his mind to remember... The last thing he could recall clearly was waking up next to Rinoa, at Balamb Garden. And then... It was very blurry. He remembered being dragged into a monolithic vortex.   
  
Where was he? Where was Rinoa? How was it possible that he was in his dorm room one minute, and in a forest the next? These questions swirled in his mind like wildfire. In a desperate attempt to clear his thoughts, Squall quickly stood up and began to walk in a random direction. He only hoped he was heading towards his destination... If I'm late for class professeur will kill me. Squall thought miserably. Time passed painfully slowly as he made his way through the unknown trees. Instead of going towards the edge of the woods, he was making his way towards the heart of them. Oblivious of this, he pressed on. If he had cleared his mind of his worries then he would have also noticed that the trees were growing thicker and becoming more constricted.   
  
One thing Squall did notice though, was that the further he went, the colder he seemed to become. Shivering, he pulled his black leather jacket closer to his body, letting the fur of its collar warm his face and neck. Despite the coldness, he continued to walk, until the one thing he feared came into being and panic began to rear it's ugly head; Night was slowly falling over the forest and he was all alone, with no one for company, cold, and lost. His heart began to pound furiously within his heaving chest and an empty pit opened at the bottom of his stomach and started to corrode his insides. Beads of sweat were now flowing visibly down his brow, his hazel eyes wide with fear. The coldness was now almost unbearable...  
  
"Having fun?" Squall span around on the spot to see who the voice belonged to. He was half relieved that he wasn't alone. Standing with his back rested against an oak was a ghostlike man draped in black. He seemed very relaxed and casual but his pale eyes were alight with greed as he sized up the boy standing before him. Squall immediately decided he did not like this man. His presence gave off a distinctly dark aura. Pulling out his precious gunblade from the sheath on his back, he brandished it at the mysterious man. "Where am I? Where's Balamb Garden?" He demanded, hoping his voice didn't quiver with the mad fear welling up inside his chest.  
  
Sephiroth studied Squall before answering. "Balamb Garden? I have not heard of such a place." Squall began to shudder uncontrollably and tears threatened to pour from his eyes. He had no hope of getting home. His panic-stricken thoughts were cut short by Sephiroth's cold voice. "You look young. Barely eighteen. I'm sorry I must cut your life short but I have come much too far to let a mortal go." He didn't sound very apologetic. Squall gripped the gunblade even tighter, and as he stood there he felt some of his dread fade away to be replaced by anxiety. His eyes blazed dangerously. It had been nearly a year since he had done battle with a worthy opponent.   
  
Sephiroth pulled his long-sword from its sheath. The thin blade looked at least six feet long. The Masumane. There was a short but intense moment between the two fighters before Sephiroth charged. Instinctively, Squall threw himself at the enemy with equal force. Seconds later the two foes met in a mad flurry of flashing blades. If there had been any creatures within the forest they would have immediately fled to avoid the melee of battle. The duo sidestepped and faked attacks to throw the opposite enemy off guard. Squall fought ferociously but Sephiroth's Masumane countered every blow with ease. Seeing this, Squall sprang back and fired a mighty shot from his gunblade. The ground erupted in an explosion of smoke. The veil soon lifted revealing a deep crater in the earth but Sephiroth was no where to be seen.  
  
Puzzled, he looked around, searching for his adversary. Without warning, Squall was hit by a bolt of lightning. He fell crumpled on the ground from blinding pain and surprise. Sephiroth descended like a massive crow of death from the sky, his enormous cloak on all sides like wings. He landed beside Squall and plunged the Masumane into his chest. He stashed the lightning materia safely inside his cloak and wrenched his sword swiftly from the boy's body as the gunblade fell to the ground. A flaccid jet of blood spurted from his mortal wound and soaked Sephiroth and his sword. Sephiroth closed his eyes in a look of bliss, letting the blood trickle over his face. "Feed my Masumane... Satisfy your eternal hunger..." He stated as blood stained his blade.  
  
"Forgive me... Rinoa..." Squall uttered his final words before his dead body hit the forest floor with a soft thud. Sephiroth took no notice for an extraordinary thing was taking place. The blood stains began to seep into his skin and as they did, his body slowly became completely solid. He felt his flesh materialize, and blood started to flow through his veins. Sephiroth took his first breath of fresh air. His first in a long time. Finally gazing at the body on the ground, he picked up the carcass and stripped it of any materia which he had been carrying. To his delight, he obtained Thundaga, Blizzaga, Firaga, Barrier, Ultima, Demi, and a Bahumat Summon. Sephiroth picked up the shiny orbs and put them safely along with his old materia. Sheathing the Masumane, a pair of immense black-feathered wings sprouted from Sephiroth's back. It was time... He gathered all the energy he could muster and jumped into the air catching a powerful thermal which carried him out of sight, leaving the body of Squall in his wake. 


	4. The Flower Girl

His body was entirely numb as he climbed those marble stairs to the alter. With every step the realism of it commenced to slip away. Finally his foot found the last stair and his legs turned to lead as his concern and distress failed him. There she is... Oh my God she's so beautiful... In the center of the circular room was a ravishing young girl in a pink dress. She was kneeling on the hard marble floor, her gentle hands united; She seemed to be silently praying, her eyes shut. The last of his nerve faded as her gentle scent beckoned him forward. Lilacs...   
  
Her tender face shone with the halcyon sunlight shafting through the gorgeous stain-glass windows. She didn't seem to mind it, absorbed in prayer. Her brown hair was neatly braided and tied in a long ponytail with a pink ribbon of silk. The girl's very appearance made him feel relaxed and safe. Right then he decided that he loved her. She looked so bare and fragile like the flowers she so cared for. Suddenly the light amber light playing about her face obscured as the sun instantly derived, gracing the room with a blood-red glow as well as the beautiful girl. Almost as quickly, something lurched in his stomach.  
  
Immediately his entire prospect changed and he felt some sinister sensation in his mind like some sort of spiteful fetish; Like a presence of his nemesis in his own head. Kill her... Kill the girl... Absentmindedly he pulled free the Ultima Weapon, an outsized sword, from it's sheath on his back and menacingly approached the young female. What's happening to me.... I'm no longer controlling my body... Or am I? The blood-red sunlight intensified and he brought the impressive sword down upon the unwary girl. In the last second something in his head screamed and he jerked his hand away, the blade narrowly missing her vulnerable face.   
  
The spectre in his mind screamed once more and he felt himself being pushed away as he once again attempted to kill her. Once again he jerked his hand away when the blade was a mere hair's length away from her skin. His mind shrieked and he was rudely thrown back into reality. What am I doing?! His grip on the sword weakened and the magnificent weapon clattered to the floor. Appalled at what he was on the verge of comitting, he staggered backwards against a wall. What is wrong with me...   
  
There was a single lasting moment in which time seemed to stand still for him and then something on that admirable face stirred... and then... her eyes gently opened. His heart gave another lurch as he admired her eyes which were the color of the sky. Instantly upon seeing him, her face creased into a stunning smile. Words failed him. I love you Aeris... I love you! The words were stuck like a painful lump in his throat. She smiled knowingly. As if in some sort of trance he moved towards Aeris, her exquisite purity drawing him... beckoning him... He had to kiss her.  
  
Their faces were a mere foot apart, and as his desire to have her burned painfully within his chest, he felt it. That wraith in his head. Stronger than ever before. A second before their lips brushed together, like some sort of putrid comet from the depths of hell, came a man. He was falling from the sky, a silver haired spawn draped in night, the Masumane pointed downwards for a swift kill. The boy felt his spirit and happiness nimbly drown in darkness as the blade pierced her waist, her smile vanishing to be replaced by a look of deep hurt.   
  
As the blade was savagely ripped from her body, Aeris' limp form silently hit the marble while a tiny colorless orb fell out of the wound and bounced down the steps of the alter... the holy...  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Cloud screamed as he woke with a start. He couldn't see anything through the impenetrable darkness. As he looked around him, his vision beginning to adjust to the dark, and he saw Tifa sitting upright, her eyes filled with worry. She put her palm against his chest trying to soothe his uneven breathing. "Are you okay?" Before answering , Cloud shifted his once spiky blonde, now matted hair out of his eyes with a shaky hand. "Yeah." He stammered. "Just a bad dream..." Tifa didn't look too convinced. "If you say so... Go get yourself a glass of water."  
  
And with that she pulled the covers up to her chin and quickly went back to sleep. Cloud however lay wide awake. He turned toward the sleeping form of his girlfriend watching her chest rise and fall with shallow breathing. Admiring her long dark hair. She was gorgeous, yet his mind still wandered back to the flower girl... "She's dead." He finally said. "Aeris is dead and I avenged her. Sephiroth payed with his life." Somewhat satisfied with himself, he finally rested his head on his pillow and put his arm around the sleeping Tifa. Somewhere, faraway, the Masuman fed... 


	5. Reunion

Shattered Realms Chapter 5: The Reunion  
  
"Do you know what day it is today?" Tifa confronted Cloud the next morning as he stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. "Umm... Birthday?" He replied uncertainly, still drowsy from the lack of sleep the previous night. Tifa's stature faded instantly, her lighthearted look of innocence replaced by a moody frown. She smacked him upside the head. "You are so insensitive! You really don't remember?" Cloud grimaced as he tried to think, feeling very awkward. Suddenly he grinned and nodded knowingly. "Oh yeah, first day of June, how could I forget." Tifa would have smacked him again if her nerve hadn't failed her. She put her head on his shoulder and giggled in silent mirth. "No you idiot, today is the anniversary of the day we defeated Sephiroth."   
  
Cloud cursed silently. How could he have forgotten. I'm such a dumbass... He thought. It was that dream last night. It was still plaguing him. "You don't have to worry, I already called up some friends." She exclaimed brightly and giggled again at the look of bewilderment on his face. "Let's see... Red XIII can't make it, he's busy at Cosmo Canyon, Cait Sith can't make it either, something about an urgent appointment... Barret unfortunately can't come either cause it's a long trip from North Corel and he's got to watch Marlene." Here she paused. "On the other hand... Vincent, Cid, and Yuffie are on their way!" Cloud groaned. "Yuffie?! She'll be after our materia again..."  
  
Tifa frowned. "Course she won't. Do you have to be so insensitive? Besides, it's been a year since we last seen each other... Okay, I'm going in to make breakfast. Oh yeah, I think we should go out to Kalm. you know, get something to eat." She paused again and looked around to see if anyone else was within earshot, even though they were alone. "Since I can't cook for shit." She whispered. "Cloud, are you okay?" She cried, alarmed, seeing silent tears trickling down his face. "What is it?"  
  
"It's just... It won't be the same... without..." He said and choked as the last words escaped his mouth. Tifa's eyes became filled with sorrow. She embraced him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I know..." She whispered. "I miss her too..." She checked her watch and hesitated. "Are you gonna be okay?" Cloud nodded. Tifa forced a smile and walked back into the house. He knew she wasn't keen on that subject. She was on the verge of tears but was determined not to show it. He knew her too well...  
  
Cloud ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed. It had been a full year since that night... It only felt like yesterday... He remembered that uncontrollable surge of rage that coursed through his veins as he Omnislashed Sephiroth into oblivion. Since then they had all gone their separate ways, returning to their normal lives and families. Cloud and Tifa had no families and nowhere to go to yet they turned down Barret's offer to stay with them. They decided to temporarily stay in a rented out house near the Chocobo Farm until they could raise enough money to buy a real house in Kalm.   
  
Tifa had brought up the idea of returning to Nebleheim, Cloud's hometown, but Cloud refused. He made a sour face; That cursed place brought back far too many awful memories for his liking... Death... Destruction... Betrayal... But there were some fond memories as well... Like Tifa... He remembered that day at the well... but all that was behind him. After Sephiroth's defeat he had wanted to proclaim his love for Tifa and ask her to marry him but they both decided not to go that far with their relationship until they settled down in Kalm.  
  
He shook all the memories out of his mind. He at least had to look forward to the day ahead when he would finally meet his friends again. Why hadn't they kept in touch all this time? He was brought back to reality by a loud knock on the front doors. His heart gave a mighty leap. Cloud hurried in through the backdoor to welcome his companions. As he opened the door he was greeted with a "Hiya!" and a "Where's the fucking tea?" Stepping through the threshold he was embraced in a steel-armed hug from Cid Highwind. Once he was released, he nursed his injured ribs while a grinning Yuffie gave him a peck on the cheek, grinning.   
  
Once they had finally settled down, they had tea in the kitchen and Cloud had a long discussion with Cid while Yuffie merely kept shooting innocent glances at his materia. Cid shook off his blue ski-jacket and lit up a cigarette. "Nice place you got here... Could use some homemade touches though, but don't get me wrong. Looks better than a crusty Chocobo barn." He said seriously. Cloud grinned and ruffled Cid's short blonde, spiky hair. "We're planning on moving to Kalm soon, actually. So, how did you get here anyway? Did you take the Highwind?"   
  
"Nah, Cid picked me up from Wutai in the Tiny Bronco." Yuffie replied. Cid grunted in satisfaction. "That's right. I fixed 'er up. A fine 'ole piece of work, she is. She's just outside, wait till you see 'er. You won't recognize 'er." Cloud nodded. "Maybe you can fly us over to Kalm. Saves us a bit of walking. Were gonna go over there to have dinner cause... cause... cause I hear they have a new steak. Tifa says it's really good." He turned to Tifa and winked at her. She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up behind Cid's back.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash upstairs and the group quickly got to their feet. "What the fuck..." Cloud murmured. "What in Hades name was that?" Cid exclaimed angerly, spitting out his cigar and stomping it. Cloud grabbed the Ultima Weapon and they all hurried up the stairs to meet the disturbance. As they stepped through the door to the bedroom they glanced up at the quivering chandelier and gasped... 


	6. Lucrecia's Waterfall

Shattered Realms Chapter 6: Lucrecia's Waterfall  
  
Serge quickly tried to make sense of what had happened but could not come up with a plausible conclusion. There was just no way that he could have travelled to Another World once again... His anxiety was overwhelming and the thirst for adventure was getting the better of him; He slowly looked all around him, only to discover that his surroundings were entirely unfamiliar. How could this be? Were there more worlds? Serge's spirits surrendered. If he was in some other world then he had next to no hope of finding his old friends again. Finally, he remembered that he had not used the Astral Amulet to open the portal to the other world like he had last time. Was it possible that he was summoned here for some reason?  
  
Because of all these thoughts swimming through his mind, he failed to see a cave a short walk away. Foolishly, he shouldered the Sea Swallow, and headed toward the cave. Serge walked along the edge of the island, enjoying the sound of angry waves smashing into the rocks below. Out of sheer boredom, he kicked a large pebble off the land's fringe where it disappeared in the murky darkness of the sea. Savoring the refreshing touch of cold, wet grass, coated with morning dew against his feet, he neared the cave. It was a gracious change from the sweltering sands of Opassa Beach. Serge welcomed this pleasant change openheartedly.   
  
All thoughts of returning home temporarily banished, he closed his eyes as a particularly glacial wind hit his face. He had not felt this kind of coldness in a long time. This was certainly different from the gentle breeze back home. As he relished the rare moment, he felt a stinging burn on his right shoulder followed by a severe blow to the face which sent him sprawling. His eyes snapped open, in time for him to roll out of the way as a massive black panther made a leap, claws outstretched. It must have sneaked up on me... He thought. Ignoring the burn on his shoulder and the streak of blood running from his nose, he brandished the Sea Swallow at the cat. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have admired its beautiful dark-blue sheen.  
  
If only I had brought some damn materia... He thrust his weapon at the beast hoping it would back away but it looked as if it had other plans. It snarled and threw itself right at Serge. He would have dodged it if he could have focused, but his injuries were difficult to ignore. The panther's skull connected with his chin which knocked him flat on his back, the back of his head hitting the ground. Head throbbing, he managed to stand up on shaky legs, still grasping the Swallow firmly. As the beast pounced again, Serge knocked it a few feet away with a mighty blow from the flat of his blade. To his horror, two more panthers were emerging from the bushes to aid their injured comrade.  
  
He breathed heavily as he watched spit dripping down those awful yellow teeth. Their eyes narrowed into slits, fixing themselves on Serge. With a roar they both attacked. Serge rolled to the right and one of the attackers blew right past him but the other slammed all of its weight into him, knocking his breath away. He lay there unable to pant, choking for air, as the beast glared at him with its clawed paws leaning heavily on his chest. This is it... He thought grimly. He shut his eyes tightly waiting to feel those gruesome fangs to sink into his throat... It didn't come... He opened his eyes in time to hear something immense shoot out of the sea and in a haze of water he saw creature of which the likes he had never seen, even during his epic journeys.  
  
It was about seven feet tall, enshrouded in fine, aquamarine fur. Equipped with fearsome fangs the size of tusks, enormous claws, and vast, pointed horns, he was truly a sight to behold as he landed on the grass on all fours. Amber eyes set on the panthers, it let out a bloodcurdling howl. Serge began to cough as the panther leapt off of him, and accompanied by the other two, they circled the new predator. Flexing its sinewy muscles, the beast grasped the cat nearest to him in its deadly claws and tossed him easily, right over the edge of the island like a rag doll. There was a satisfying noise as the feline hit the water below. Before the other panthers knew what hit them, the monster had one in between its lethal jaws.  
  
Serge stifled mad urge to vomit as a sickening crunch split the air and blood splattered over the dewy grass. The creature released the victim from its bloodstained fangs, the panther's head severed. Suddenly, it didn't look as if the remaining cat desired to do battle with the new opponent. Whimpering, it scurried away into the trees. Serge's blood ran cold as the beast approached him. I'm dead... He just tore its head off, oh shit I'm fucking dead... He closed his eyes once again, and waited for the finishing blow but like the last time, it didn't come. He opened his eyes wearily and to his surprise, the monster was no where to be seen. In its place, stood a mysterious-looking young man.   
  
The newcomer wore a black cloak to match the rest of his outfit. He had long black combat boots, along with red steel shoulder-pads. His long black hair also matched his glove. On the other hand he wielded a vicious looking gauntlet of crimson. He wore a red headband and the lower part of his face was covered by a crimson bandana. He looked very menacing yet impressive at the same time, his amber eyes glinting in the sunlight. They looked just like the eyes of the creature. Serge decided that he deeply resembled a vampire. He sized him up and his eyes fell on a silver gun at his side which depicted a word. Serge strained his eyes to see it, and noticed that it said 'peacemaker'.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get here? This island is surrounded by water. There is nothing for you to seek here. I ask you to leave at once." He said in a forceful tone. Serge hesitated. "I-I-I don't know how I got here..." He stammered. "I was back home and suddenly I was pulled into some kind of hole and the next thing I knew I was here." He half expected to be accused of lying but the man simply glanced at him unblinking. "I have no time to babysit. I demand that you leave at once and never return to this place." He finally replied. Serge felt some of his confidence return. "Where do you want me to go?! I don't even know where I am!" He yelled in anger. "Where is it that you live?"  
  
"Arni Village." Serge answered. "I have not heard of such a place."  
  
"Where do you want me to go then?"  
  
"That is not my problem. I suggest that you go where you please. Just don't ever return here."  
  
"What?! Do you expect me to swim away?!!"  
  
The man glanced at him again. Serge could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of a smile playing around his face but it was difficult to tell because half of his face was covered. But... No. He must have been imagining it for his facial features seemed to be rock-hard again, absent of emotion. "Very well..." He broke the silence. "You can come with me for now. I'm running late on my schedule anyway. But for now I have something I must quickly do, and I ask you not to disturb me."   
  
"You haven't even told me your name. I'm Serge." The man turned away, and froze. He was silent for a few seconds. "Vincent. Vincent Valentine." The name seemed alien to him, feeling awkward as it escaped his mouth. He then started towards the cave. The second he was engrossed in its darkness, Serge followed him, despite Vincent's request. The cave was extremely dark. His footsteps were muffled by dirt as he walked, his hand outstretched to prevent himself colliding with a wall. Soon, he noticed a light close by. It was lancing through a fair crack in the stone ceiling and Serge saw the end of the cave and he heard a familiar sound of running water. Vincent stood in front of what resembled a gravestone which was centered before a glamorous waterfall. After a few moments he kneeled down and sunk his gloved hand into his robes.  
  
When he drew it out, he revealed a blood-red rose. He then placed it gently on the grave. "Lu...crecia..."He whispered. Vincent wiped his eyes with his sleeve and Serge knew he was about to turn back. Just as he was about to run for it, he noticed a pale glimmer where the rose lay. Serge rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things. He looked again and saw a transparent figure of an angelic-looking girl in a white dress kneeling before the rose. He wasn't sure if Vincent was able to see her too but it didn't seem like it since he looked as solemn and stone-faced as he always did.   
  
Serge blinked and the girl vanished. At that exact moment, Vincent began to turn and and Serge ran for it, tearing his eyes away from the spot where he witnessed the magnificent apparition. He ran blindly for a few moments until he saw light coming from the cave's opening. It grew larger as he neared it and soon he darted outside. The second he got his speedy breathing under control, Vincent emerged from the cave. Serge was dying to question him about what he had seen but he knew it would mean revealing the fact that he had followed him against his orders, and he had no intention on getting on Vincent's bad side. "Get on." He said simply. Bewildered, Serge gazed around him, attempting to figure out what he was referring to.  
  
"But what..." He stopped suddenly and gasped. Vincent was nowhere to be seen. In his place stood a ten foot tall red-eyed creature. Its skin was composed of a thick black leather and massive bat-like wings protruded from its back. He tried not to look at the monster's fatal claws which looked capable of slicing through tree trunks. "...Vincent...?" Serge stammered, uncertain. The beast merely bent its knees and folded its wings. Serge caught on. He wobbled over to it, placed his shaky hands around its leathery neck and hoisted himself onto the creature's back. Without warning, it propelled itself into the air and within moments, Serge found himself enjoying a frantic ride, streaking across the cloudless skies. 


	7. Destination

Shattered Realms Chapter 7: Destination  
  
"What the fuck is that?!" Cid Highwind yelled in anger. Cloud brandished the Ultima Weapon. The chandelier ceased its quivering, and a shadowy figured jumped down to the floor gracefully. The group was surprised to see that it appeared to be a teenage boy. "Who are you? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Cloud demanded, pointing the sword directly at his throat. "Are you a burglar?" The boy seemed to be in panic. He took a few steps back, looking around wildly as if confused. "Where the hell am I? Where's Garnet? Vivi? Who are you guys?" He asked fearfully, his large blue eyes round with fear. "Listen buddy, we're the ones asking the questions. Don't play stupid with me pal!" Cid drew his lance, Venus Gospel, and jabbed it at the boy to show that he meant business.  
  
It was a wrong move. The blonde-haired boy drew a short sword from his side and in a single motion he backflipped onto the chandelier again. It quivered dangerously, the ceiling beginning to crack. Like lightning, the boy was once again airborne and in blur, he had the short sword against Cid's throat. "Watch it, I'm the one asking the questions now. Where the hell is Lindblum? Where am I?" Cloud stared at him bewildered, as he noticed a monkey-like tail protruding from his rear. He was amazed at the boy's speed. Cid however, was in outrage. "You stupid little shit! I'll teach you to fuck with me!" He swung the Venus Gospel in a horizontal slash, in an attempt to take his head off. Yuffie gasped. "He's just a little boy!" Cried Tifa, covering her mouth with her hands, horrified at Cid's behavior.  
  
The boy on the other hand, appeared to be doing just fine on his own; He leapt into the air and landed on the lance. "What the..." Cid mumbled before taking a boot to his face, the sound of the spear clattering muffled by the carpeted floor. Blood gushing from his nose, he staggered backward and collapsed as he hit a bookshelf. Seconds later, he was buried in heavy, hardcover tomes. The young fighter brandished the sword at the rest of the group. "Anyone else wanna party? I got plenty more where that came from. Now answer my question or I'll open a giant can 'o' whoop-ass on ya!"   
  
"We have no idea what Lindblum is..." Tifa said shakily, still eying the form of Cid, rubbing the top of his head and moaning. "Never heard of it in my life." The boy gaped at her. "But... but I..." He spluttered in disbelief. "Your all lying!" He finally yelled and pointed the blade at Cloud. "I was in town with Princess Garnet, and next second I ended up here... How is that possible?! Tell me now!" Cid seemed to have returned to his old self as he stood up shakily, reaching for the Venus Gospel. "You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that. Now let's see what they look like!" The lunged forward at the aggravation. The boy jumped into the air and latched onto the edge of the chandelier with his tail. He began to swing on it until it finally came loose with a mighty groan.   
  
He launched himself off and landed on the floor in a series of flips. A second later, ruble began to hit the floor, and the entire chandelier came crashing down, right on top of Cid. "I'll get that motherfucker, just wait till I get up..." In a blur, the teenager was soaring through the air, blade in hand. His knuckles connected with Cloud's head who was blocking the only exit. Stars exploded painfully in front of his eyes as the boy dashed out of the doorway. Soon, he was sprinting full out, expecting to find himself amidst a busy village full of people, but to his horror, he found himself standing in the middle of the plains. He skidded to a halt, and looked about him.  
  
Frozen with fear and skepticism, he stood there like a statue for a few moments, letting the awful truth sink in. He was nowhere near home. The boy searched the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of the magnificent palace of Lindblum. He was only half surprised when he realized that it was nowhere in sight. "Hey, kid! I ain't done with you just yet!" Cid was yelling as he ran out of the house toward him, using his lance as a cane to help his limping. The rest of the group weren't far behind. The enemy didn't seem very impressed. "You guys never learn, do you? Tell me, what did you do to me! I want to go home!" Before either of them had any time to answer, a dark blur streaked through the sky right toward them.   
  
Even the young adolescent was distracted enough to peer at the sky. At first he could have sworn it was a comet, but as the object grew closer, its identity became clear; The bat-like monster, Chaos, landed before Cloud and the others and Serge slid off his back. "Woohoo! That was awesome! We have gotta do that again some time!" As Serge spoke, Chaos began to dissolve and was soon replaced by a caped man. "Vincent!" Tifa cried in relief. "Long time-no-see..." Cloud said, nodding his head in approval. Cid merely grunted. Vincent turned to the baffled boy who began to back away. Now that the group's attention was draw to him, he began to feel even more uneasy and he brandished his sword at the newcomer.   
  
"Who's the kid?" Vincent asked halfheartedly. He didn't seem very interested in an answer, he merely wanted to begin a conversation. After all, he had been isolated from humanity for an entire year. He was not very fond of company, and refused to the share the burden of his misfortunate past with another soul. Cid growled in anger. "That little piece of shit broke into the house and look what he did to me!" Vincent took in the bruises covering his body, the bloody nose, and the badly mangled leg. Cid was furious to see a smirk playing around Vincent's face. "He did all that? Impressive. I've picked up a squealer of my own..." He signaled to Serge. Serge smiled at them and waved awkwardly. The other boy pointed at Vincent. "What are you supposed to be? A vampire?" A second later, Vincent had a revolver pointed at his forehead. "What are you supposed to be? A monkey?"  
  
Yuffie giggled but the boy shook with anger. "I just want to go home! What did you do to me? One second I was at the palace and the next I was here. It was as if I was pulled into some kind of vortex! Take me back!" Serge gasped. "What did you just say?"  
  
Over the next couple of minutes, the two stories were retold, and it appeared that the boy, as well as Serge, had been sucked right out of his world. Once it was plain that Cloud and the others were not responsible for the strange occurrence, the boy's attitude changed completely. "I uhhhh, guess we kinda got off to a bad start. Oh yeah... sorry about your leg..." He began to laugh as Cid launched into a flurry of swear words. "I'm Zidane by the way."  
  
"Cloud's the name."  
  
"Tifa. You're kinda cute..."  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
"Cid. Humph. Don't cross me again, kid."  
  
"Vincent."  
  
"Serge. Nice to meet you..."  
  
As the introductions came to a close, an odd quietness ringed in everyone's ears; The day's strange events were sinking in. "So.... I guess we should find a way to get you two back to your worlds, huh?" Cloud broke the silence. The group nodded. "Well then I suppose our best bet would be to go to the Chocobo Sage. Maybe he's got some idea of how you guys really ended up here, and more importantly how you're to return." Tifa stared at him in admiration. She knew he must feel good. He was the undisputed leader again. That was definitely his strong point. No one seemed to have any objections or better ideas, so the party decided to head out. "The sooner the better..." Zidane added.   
  
Yuffie looked up at the sky. "Aaawwww, come on, can't we catch some sleep? It's getting late." Cloud was amazed when he noticed that dark was already settling over. It seemed like just a few minutes ago that he had received news of the anniversary... And it seemed like only a minute had gone buy since he had that awful dream.... The images stood out vividly in his mind. The strange thing was that all this was making him feel like in the old days. Days of battle and adventure. Except no Sephiroth... He thought. And no Aeris... Before he felt a sting of tears, Tifa reached for his hand. He looked at her, and saw a look of comic misfortune on her face. "I guess we won't be going to Kalm for dinner... Some reunion this is..." 


	8. Lynx's Alliance

Shattered Realms Chapter 8: Lynx's Alliance  
  
Screams of fear and anguish rent the air as hundreds of villagers made panicked attempts to flee the town of Nibelheim. Sephiroth walked calmly through the village, dealing death to everyone who got in his way. The Masumane flashed here and there, cutting, slicing, silencing mournful whimpers of men, children, and women alike. Come to me Cloud.... Come to me... I know you're here... "No please! I have a family! I -" The man was silenced with a vertical slash from the cursed blade. Nibelheim was a massacre; Straw huts and houses were burning to the ground, casting a blistering orange glow on the blood covered ground, littered with dismembered body parts and carcasses. It's just like last time... Come young one... Masumane thirsts for your blood...   
  
Minutes later, only the sound of crackling flames was heard as the town lay deserted, the last of the survivors seeking refuge else where. Sephiroth cast a weary eye over the destruction he had brought about. A ghost of a smile flitted across his pale face; he seemed fairly satisfied. He was growing stronger, yet the one he searched for was nowhere in sight. His pale stare wandered the streets. Surely Cloud would have returned to his hometown... Unless the young fool was too weak to but his past behind him. Suddenly, a dark massive building caught his eye. "Ah, Shinra Mansion. It is time for me as well to put my past behind me." He drew his Firagaga materia and held it out. It instantly began to pulsate and glow a brilliant red. Moments later, a divine shower of flames rained down upon the house.  
  
Sephiroth savored the intense heat on his face as the Shinra Mansion stood unfaltering for a few acute moments before crashing to the ground with a deafening roar. The roof caved in the second it hit the ground, and the pillars collapsed sending a mist of sparks over the forlorn remains of Nebleheim. A sudden, high pitch scream split the air. Sephiroth looked away from the burning mansion and noticed a very young girl girl cradling a still form of a woman. Her eyes were wide with fright; the noise of the crash had alarmed her. She looked up from her mother's body, and into Sephiroth's eyes. He surveyed the girl for a moment. "You can join her..." He said, and without a flinch, cut her down, right where she lay in the dirt.  
  
A strange ringing filled his ears. He didn't know how long he stood there, amidst that burning village, drenched from head to toe in blood, Masumane at his side, his cold stare never leaving the body of that little girl. Yet he felt no pity. No remorse. Not even a tiny pang of guilt. Those fools didn't deserve to live... A loud, cold, abrupt laughter met his ears and he span around to see to whom it belonged. His eyes narrowed as he peered at a dark corner in between two wrecked homes, covered in ash. He had not done his job properly. This one still lived. The only light hailed from the moon above, and the hungry flames enveloping the town in their lust, yet the figure remained totally encompassed in shadow. The only thing rendered visible were a pair of glowing yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. As the cruel laugh came to an end, Sephiroth caught a glint of a deadly looking sickle in the darkness.  
  
"Ah, Sephiroth, cruel as always."   
  
"Who are you and how do you know me"  
  
"Of course, where are my manners? My name is Lynx. I've been watching you for quite some time now, in the forest..."  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
"I know a lot about you Sephiroth. I hear the things you mutter in your sleep... you are looking for a boy..."  
  
"You haven't answered my question...."  
  
"Anxious, are we? Want to get to the point eh? Good, good. I admire that."  
  
He looked down, and some light shone off his sickle to reveal a black paw with five deadly looking claws. The being flicked a speck of ash from one of them before returned his gaze to the man before him. "You are a fascinating creature Sephiroth. I will help you reach your goal if you help me. I am in somewhat of a fix. I have been mysteriously pulled from my world. I need you to help me..." His eyes narrowed maliciously. "Give me a reason not to gash you into a million pieces." Sephiroth answered. "Because I have something you may find interesting..." The catlike figure tossed something out of the darkness. What looked like a severed mutated arm hit the ground before Sephiroth's feet.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. "Where did you find this?" He asked as he picked up the object and examined it. "Never mind where I got it. That is none of your concern." He said forcefully, flicking off another speck of ash from his claw. "The arm of Jenova..." Stated Sephiroth with relish before stashing the demented item into his cloak. "Now onto business. I have reason to believe that the one you seek has been joined by another. The only one that has the power to transport me back to my world. The Chrono Trigger. He must not be touched. There is one other thing I want to discuss with you but I do not believe this is the right time and place to do it."   
  
"How do you know you can trust me?" Sephiroth finally asked. The figure seemed to observe him with his yellow stare and then stepped out of the shadows. He was indeed a cat. His fur was jet black and he stood on two paws. He was dressed in luxurious robes of midnight blue, and in his right paw he held a wicked looking gem encrusted sickle. "Because I can crush you like a bug at any moment." Sephiroth's eyes flashed dangerously. Whatever answer he expected, it wasn't that. In a flash he swung the Masumane over his head and brought it down on the cunning cat but he was gone. Wildly looking around, he heard a hissing voice above. "What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" He was standing on a rooftop laughing at his opponent.   
  
In an instant, Sephiroth swung his blade in a half-circle, from which erupted a grand purple wave. Before the creature knew what was happening, the house he stood on was blown into a million pieces from the force and was reduced to nil. He suddenly appeared behind Sephiroth and patted him on the back. "Very good, very good!" He said chuckling, and jumped out of the way to avoid another slash from the Masumane. "So are you in, or are you out?" Sephiroth did some quick serious thinking. This creature was his only lead. He would much rather kill him for being so defiant but it seemed he would have to play along for a while. And that arm would be useful... "I'm in." He said finally. With a last ghastly smile, the cat vanished in a thin wisp of smoke.   
  
Sephiroth continued to stand there, letting everything sink in. "You'll be regret the day you were born for making a fool out of me, cat." He spat vehemently in to a fire and slowly vanished into the darkness also. 


End file.
